Skylanders
by ANIMEGAL.TOMBOY
Summary: Arthur walks into his boyfriend, Alfred playing Skylanders and has no idea what they even are! It's Alfred's turn to explain! USUK


**yolo! **

**I've been hearing that word around school like crazy. so me and my bestie decided to create our own meaning to it.**

**Y ellow**

**O ranges**

**L icking**

**O ranatangs (sp?)**

**yupp:P genious!**

**ill shut up now, so you can enjoy~~~**

"I'm home" Arthur Kirkland announced as he walked into him and his boyfriends apartment with grocery bags in his arms. Hearing no response from his love he automatically knew where he was and what he was doing.

Sure enough as he walked into their small but furnished living room, Alfred F. Jones sat on the floor staring at the large flat screen TV. It was a typical everyday scene, seeing Alfred playing on his Xbox 360.

But as Arthur came around to sit on the couch, he saw lots of action figures around Alfred on the floor. "Love, I knew that you loved video games...I can deal with that, but action figures...really?"

Alfred paused his game and looked at Arthur, a surprised look on his face. "Oh hey babe, when did you get here?"

"Just now actually...now please tell me why you have a swarm of dolls around you," Arthur asked again. He knew saying 'dolls' would get the American riled up, little things like that would damage his manly pride.

"THERE NOT DOLLS!" Alfred exclaimed a little too loudly. Arthur smirked. "They're Skylanders!"

"Skylanders? What the bloody hell is a skylander?" Arthur was horribly confused. 'Stupid Alfred and his stupid toys.'

Alfred beamed, not knowing what his boyfriend was thiinking. He pushed all of the 'Skylanders' over on the floor in front of his lover so he could see them all. Then he started to explain.

"Here is the portal," he said as he pointed at a hard plastic looking thing that was hooked up to the Xbox 360. Arthur could see now that it kindof resembled a portal. "And these, are your Skylanders," he pointed to all of the Skylanders/action figures.

Then he picked up his wireless controller and unpaused the game. Arthur could see that a little purple dragon was on the screen. "Thats Spyro!" Alfred said pointing to the screen. "He's my favorite! He's like, the mini hero!"

"Thats...nice" Arthur said, but he couldnt help the uninterest showing on his face. Alfred saw this and begun to explain more. "Look at the portal."

Arthur looked at the portal by Alfred's feet and saw that a little Spyro action fi- 'Skylander' was upon it. "Now if you take it off..." Alfred took the little Spyro off the portal and the Spyro on the TV disappeared, the screen turning multicolored. "You get it now?"

Arthur looked at a smug looking Alfred. Arthur took a few seconds just looking at his loves face, he decided he liked that look. He then took a seat on the floor next to Alfred, carefully avoided the Skylanders, and cupped Alfreds face in his hands. He then closed his eyes and leaned closer, giving Alfred a little peck on the lips.

He felt Alfred lean more into the kiss and lick his lips on his, but Arthur pulled away before they could get serious, much to Alfreds dissapointment. "Yea, I think I get it.." he said with a smirk on his face. Arthur then looked around at the little army of skylanders on the floor, trying to find one that suited him.

Alfred, trying to fight off his growing need and not pounce of his boyfriend looked at the screen, trying to distract himself. 'Well that was unexpected..stupid Iggy, being a cockblock...' "Ah Ha! Here's the one!" Arthur said as he found the perfect Skylander.

Alfred turned to look at the Skylander Arthur picked and smiled. He _knew _Arthur would pick that one. "Dude you picked the gay one!"

"GAY! HOW IS IT GAY!" Arthur yelled as he put (more like slammed) his Skylander on the portal, sure enough Arthur's Skylander appeared on the TV. Arthur picked the Skylander named 'Whirlwind.' A half unicorn, half dragon Skylander. Arthur took the controller and started to move his little Skylander. "Love, how do you attack on this game?"

Alfred pointed to two buttons on the controller, "This one, and this one." Arthur muttered a 'Thanks' before pressing one of the attack buttons, and froze.

Alfred laughed.

One of Whirlwinds attacks, was to flap her wings...and two rainbows appear to attack the enemy. The second attack, was Whirlwinds horn glowing, and a rainbow ball, blob thing coming out of it and landing on the oppenent. What kind of attacks were those? Whoever was making this creature was obviously on crack, a major gay pride supporter...or maybe he/she was just a colorful person.

"She reminds me of you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult!" Arthur glared at Alfred as he took Whirlwind of the portal and holding her in his hand as the TV went to a multicolored screen. "No! Of course not! It's just you like those mythical creatures, and Whirlwind here, is two of them put in one...so I just think of you!" Alfred said in a hurry, trying to avoid his lovers wrath at full force.

"...They aren't myths, those creatures are real..." Arthur mummbled, mostly to himself as he heared Alfred stomach rummble. "Oh! Thats right, the groceries! Let's hope nothing spoiled!" Arthur said as he put Whirlwind down and ran to the kitchen. "I could use some help in here Alfred! You know I cant reach the top shelf!"

Alfred smiled, "I'm comin!" He pulled himselft off of the ground and stretched (he'd been sitting down for a while now). He walked into the kitchen as Arthur approached him and gave him a box of RITZ crackers and a bag of potato chips. "Here, you know where they go," Arthur said as tilted his head toward the top shelf.

"Yea, yea I'm on it," Alfred was just about to head over to the shelf but stopped himself and grinned.

"But you have to kiss me first"

**The image that goes with this pic is a cute little drawing of WhirlwindXD everytime i see her she reminds me of IggyXDXD**

**Me and my bestie love skylanders! I'm always Spyro and she's Dark Spyro! my girlfriend likes Drobot, but thats because that one kicks ass! It doesnt matter wat Skylander I choose, she always beats me if she has that one! It's not fair!**

**Oh and my other friend (who's into me, which I think is kinda weird and kinda sweet...but will never happen) he got me into Mirai Nikki. I like Akise! He's a hot albino and he's gay/bi!XD**

**I think my next fic will be Rochu or Fruk...idk...any ideas guys?**

**Review! i love reviews!**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**K E E P..C A L M..A N D.. Y.. !**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


End file.
